


Нимфоманка

by Evilfairy



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Вэй Ин отвлекает Лань Чжаня во время собрания.





	Нимфоманка

**Author's Note:**

> кинк как бы dirty talk, но на самом деле шут его знает.  
> проще написать диплом, чем объяснить название этого фика, поэтому даже не задумывайтесь.

— Лань Чжань, — шепотом зовет Вэй Ин, когда они сидят на каком-то совете. Он, если честно, не знает даже, что за собрание. Но где-то неподалеку есть Цзян Чэн, точно мелькал Не Хуай Сан, а в сопровождении Лань Хуаня они и вовсе сюда прибыли. Так что, вероятно, что-то крупное и скучное. — Лань Чжань.  
  
Тот вздрагивает – знает уже этот тон, и по губам Вэй Ина скользит довольная ухмылка. Он подсаживается еще ближе, задевает ухо губами, обдает горячим дыханием.  
  
— Лань Чжань, у меня до сих пор ноги не сдвигаются после того, что ты сделал утром. И я еще влажный, я не успел как следует вытереться, нам надо было спешить, мы и так чуть не опоздали. И теперь я все это очень сильно чувствую.  
  
У Лань Чжаня лицо становится совсем-совсем каменное, напряженное и пустое. Лишь мочки ушей едва-едва отдают розовым. Вэй Ин чувствует возбуждение физически – до этого было лишь его мысленное желание, мысленное возбуждение. Но теперь он немного ерзает, оправляет ханьфу, чтобы это не было заметно.  
  
— Как думаешь, — продолжает Вэй Ин с тихим смешком, — что бы подумали все вокруг, если бы я сейчас оседлал твои бедра? Наверняка бы страшно возмутились. А ты бы снял с меня штаны и вставил бы в меня пальцы прямо у них на глазах. И они бы увидели, какой я влажный и растраханный, да? Они бы увидели, как ты хорошо работаешь надо мной каждый день.  
  
Лань Чжань резко и крупно вздрагивает, поворачивает к нему голову и смотрит так яростно, зло и так страстно, что Вэй Ину приходится надавить ладонью на свой член. О, Лань Чжань бы мог. Вэй Ин жмурится сладко от этой мысли, осматривается по сторонам, убеждаясь, что на них особо не смотрят.   
  
Говорит:  
  
— Ты бы кусал мои губы, как ты это всегда делаешь, потом кусал бы мою шею, чтобы там остались метки, чтобы я скулил и визжал, чтобы они слышали, какой властью ты надо мной обладаешь, чтобы они знали, что ты можешь со мной делать. Да, Лань Чжань?  
  
Вэй Ин как бы невзначай кладет ладонь Лань Чжаню на грудь, медленно проводит до живота, а потом замирает, чувствуя, как трепещет тело от этого прикосновения. Ждет. А потом Лань Чжань с тихим измученным выдохом берет его руку своей, отводит и крепко прижимает к полу, удерживает так. Вэй Ин чувствует, как его холодная рука быстро нагревается.  
  
— То, что нам не поставили чайный столик, конечно, слегка оскорбительно и весьма, весьма неудобно. Боюсь моя одежда не сможет так хорошо скрыть возбуждение, как столик, — Вэй Ин трется носом о шею Лань Чжаня, нарушая приличия, и выдыхает смешок ему в предплечье.  
  
— Они бы все в один момент увидели, какой ты горячий, какой порывистый и страстный, они бы узнали, каков ты на самом деле. Они бы все так сильно захотели тебя, но ничего бы не смогли. Потому что ты только мой, Лань Чжань, и я никого к тебе не подпущу, — бормочет Вэй Ин, с трудом уже контролируя свое дыхание.  
  
Жар распространяется по всему его телу, мутит зрение, путает мысли в голове. Вэй Ин облизывается и ловит взгляд Лань Чжаня на своих губах.  
  
— А, может, ты хочешь мой рот? Я бы с удовольствием показал, как я ублажаю тебя ртом, стоя перед тобой на коленях. Я так люблю это делать, Лань Чжань, мне так нравится, когда твой член у меня во рту, а ты стонешь и сжимаешь руки в кулаки, потому что не можешь уже себя контролировать. Мне нравится, что потом у меня болят губы и горло, и я немного хриплю... — Вэй Ин судорожно вздыхает, обрывает смешок на полузвуке и всхлипывает, потому что рука Лань Чжаня перемещается ему на ноги, крепко стискивает коленку. Хочется расплакаться: эти люди и впрямь так мешают. Вэй Ину хочется, так хочется Лань Чжаня - хоть бы и тут, при всех, вставил бы и хорошенько трахнул, чтобы и вовсе не было сил, чтобы не было ни скуки, ни мыслей, только он, чтобы чувствовать только его и думать только о нем, о его следах на своем теле.  
  
— Хочу... — шепчет Вэй Ин хрипло. — Хочу чувствовать только тебя, чтобы тело горело от того, что ты со мной сделал. И думать хочу о тебе одном, не о них и их дурацких проблемах, Лань Чжань. Только ты. Всегда только ты.  
  
Он тихонько стонет ему в плечо, похныкивая и начиная покачиваться на месте. Кого он в итоге довел: Лань Чжаня или себя?   
  
— Неужели ты не хочешь этого? Чувствовать меня, а не слушать их? Разве нет? Лань Чжань…  
  
Лань Чжань резко встает, на него бросают пару взглядов, но не отрываются от разговора. Их хотели посадить в центре, с главами Великих Орденов, но Вэй Ин потребовал место поближе к выходу, подальше от важных обсуждений. Лань Чжань хватает его за руку цепко, до боли, и тащит за собой прочь. Их никто не останавливает, они почти бегут по коридору, пока не находят какую-то каморку для слуг. На полу лежит жесткая соломенная лежанка, им она не нужна.   
  
Вэй Ин стонет, когда Лань Чжань спускает с него штаны, проверяя правдивость слов: а там действительно влажно. Он не соврал, он вообще Лань Чжаню не врет. Зачем бы?   
  
— Ах, Лань Чжань, мне будет мало твоих пальцев, — смеется он и всхлипывает, когда Лань Чжань вытаскивает пальцы.   
  
— Тише, — бормочет тот, накрывая губы Вэй Ина ладонью. — Нас могут услышать.   
  
— Какая беда, — смеется ему в руку Вэй Ин, и Лань Чжань крепче зажимает его рот. И, не особо церемонясь, входит. Тело еще влажное, еще помнит его, не отошло до конца с утра, когда они ласкались в своей комнате. Лань Чжань резко двигает бедрами, толкает в стену. Вэй Ин упирается в нее руками, хнычет в чужую ладонь и подается назад, стараясь раздвинуть ноги для удобства.   
  
Движения быстрые и грубые, Лань Чжань вбивается в него с силой и агрессией, выплескивая все вызванные пошлым разговором эмоции. У Вэй Ина в голове нет мыслей, только вспышки удовольствия и бесконечное «еще». Он знает, что Лань Чжань так сильно хочет, что не сможет остановиться, что Лань Чжань сведен им с ума и уподобился зверю в случке, берет его без церемоний для своего лишь удовольствия. Вэй Ин хнычет от этих мыслей, лижет жадно затыкающую его руку.   
  
Ему немного больно, немного саднит и распирает, бедра устало дрожат, дрожат и руки, которыми он упирается в стену. Его бы уже в нее впечатало той силой, с которой Лань Чжань толкается, и противостоять этой силе – тяжело и сладко. Принимать эту силу, быть способным это выдержать, быть для Лань Чжаня идеальным… Вэй Ин воет в ладонь, пытается её укусить, скользит по ней зубами беспомощно.  
  
А потом Лань Чжань кладет ему руку на член и чуть сжимает, кусает чуть пониже шеи, у самого плеча. Это так резко, так грубо и этого так много, что Вэй Ин бьется и хрипит в ладонь, кончая, сжимаясь. Дрожит, чувствуя, как продолжает его трахать Лань Чжань, покорного, обмякшего, чуть поскуливающего.   
  
— Сожми еще раз, — просит на ухо, Вэй Ин вздрагивает и сжимает член внутри, стонет от того, как сильно это чувствует.   
  
И стонет еще раз, громче, когда чувствует, как Лань Чжань кончает.   
  
— Ты кончил в меня, — говорит.   
  
— Да, — соглашается Лань Чжань, нежно целует в шею и вытаскивает член. Вэй Ин поджимает ягодицы и неожиданно даже для себя самого хнычет.   
  
— Как я теперь выйду к остальным? Твое семя будет вытекать из меня.   
  
— Ты же хотел, чтобы они знали про нас, видели нас, — Лань Чжань звучит как жестокий кусок камня, и Вэй Ин бьет его в плечо недовольно. Откидывается ему на грудь и вздыхает тихо.  
  
— Найди мне тряпку вытереться и вернемся.   
  
— Сейчас, — шепчет Лань Чжань и нежно целует в ответ, едва касаясь губ.


End file.
